The present invention relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for obtaining location information concerning unused spaces and more specifically to reporting location data as updated from at least sensors that monitor spaces.
Within the field of computing, route navigation may comprise receiving a destination and providing navigation instructions (e.g., turn by turn directions) thereto. For example, an application may provide directions to a destination based upon a location of a traveler (e. g., a current location for the traveler). Such an application may, for example, execute on a location-aware device. A location aware device may also have access to mapping information and be capable of providing routing information, for example. Devices such as this may also generate traffic information (e.g., speeds of vehicles traveling along a particular span of roadway, estimated time until arrival at a destination) or infer traffic conditions, for example.
Some previous attempts to match a driver to a parking spot or space simply solved the problem of moving from point ‘A’ to a particular spot ‘B’ along the earth's surface. However, such spaces tend to be widely dispersed, when considering street parking. In addition, no option is present to take user preferences other than location into account.